Own Me for a Month
by Shizaya143
Summary: Aomine Daiki, school playboy is already bored of high school until a certain new transfer student arrives. Will his boredom finally be fulfilled,when he stumbles upon something he shouldn't have ? Blackmail, BoyXBoy, Aokise (rating may change later)
1. Chapter 1

**BoyXBoy**

**Pairing:Aokise**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything. all rights go to the rightful author.**

Aomine walked through the halls of his high school, heading towards his first class. He carried his sports bag, which held his uniform and sweats with him. It was only the second of week of school but he was already bored. Tryouts were last week and of course he was placed as a first string almost immediately. He was hoping once he came to high school things would be more of a challenge but it didn't seem that way. All the other first years were not even close to his skill level and during tryouts he demolished them.

As he made his way through the halls he noticed girls giving him quick glance as he past them. Smirking a little he kept walking. Ever since school started he had gotten quick glances and random girls approaching him after practice asking if he wanted to go out. He of course turned them down, it not like he wasn't interested, he was, but he didn't want a relationship at the moment. He preferred to play around. Not that you could blame them for trying though, Aomine was not only good a basketball but also pretty good looking. With his light chocolate brown skin, dark blue hair and a well fit body, it was no wonder he was one of the most desirable boys in school.

Finally arriving at him class, he slide the door open and made his way inside. Most of the students were already in class even though there was still sometime before it actually started. He made his way to his usual seat at the back next to the window. Soon after the teacher entered the class and the bell rang that signaled class had started. His eyes wandered towards the doorway as he noticed there was someone standing outside.

"Good Morning class, we have a new student that will be starting today." The teacher told the students. Aomine watched as the person standing outside made his way in to the class. Immediately the room erupted in hush whispers. Most of the girls ogled the boy that had entered the class. He had stunning blonde hair that matched his amber eye, his face was gorgeous and his body was fit. The uniform pants hugged his legs as the sweater was slightly baggy.

"My name is Kise Ryouta, nice to meet you" he said as he bowed politely. "Class, make sure you guys make Kise-kun feel welcome, and I'll be right back, I need to clear up something with the office. Be good." The teacher said. Before leaving he told Kise he could take a seat at the back. As the door closed Aomine watched as Kise made his way to the back taking the seat next to his.

He soon turned his attention back to the window, not bothering to acknowledge the boy next to him. He noticed almost everyone in the class giving the blonde quick glances from their seats. Once the teacher re entered the class their attention was returned to back to the front. The morning went by fast and most of the lesson was review of what they had studied the year prior.

Once the bell rang Aomine finally rose from his seat, he watched as most of the girls made their way towards the back, with their bento's in hand. A few of them approached him, but the rest head towards the blonde boy next to him.

"Aomine-kun, would you like to eat l-lunch with us" the girl stuttered. Before Aomine could answer he felt someone tackle him from the back, causing him to be pushed forward.

"Dai-chan, I thought you were going to come to my class to eat lunch today" the girl whined. Aomine turned around and was met with his childhood friend Sastuki. The girl was wearing her school uniform and caring a bento box. Aomine rolled his eyes, he would usually prefer to eat by himself on the roof, but since school started the pink haired girl wouldn't stop nagging him about eating lunch together.

"What was that for?" Aomine said angrily once the two were in the hall.

"Dai-chan you're supposed to hang out with your friends. Not sit on the roof by yourself all the time." She continued to whine. Aomine tried not to roll his eyes at the comment. Usually he liked to eat on the roof, because there was an old basketball court that was up there.

He would eat; play basketball and most of the time fall asleep, but telling the girl in front of him that would do him no good. He would go along with her for the one lunch and eat in her class. The lunch hour went by pretty slowly, listening to Sastuki complaining about classes or talking about upcoming games. By the end he wished he had made an excuse earlier to get out of this lunch.

"I-chan, Dai-chan!" Sastuki said snapping Aomine out of his thoughts "Are you listening!"

"No, what's so important?"

"I heard that the new transfer student used to be a basketball player in his old school" she said excitedly. This caught the bluenettes attention. He couldn't really imagine a pretty boy like him actually playing basketball.

"Really now" he said, not really showing his real interest in the topic.

"Ya, you should tell him to join the team, would be a great addition." She suggested to the boy.

Before Sastuki could pursue the matter, the bell rang indicating lunch was over. Getting up Aomine left the class without another word. He walked through the halls back to his class. As he rounded the last corner he stumbled upon something he shouldn't have. He saw Kise towering over a girl, her face covering his, which Aomine assumed they were making out and his school tie slightly undone. Before a few seconds passed he watched Kise gently pushed the girl back, face slightly flushed as amber eyes looked up to meet blue.

Aomine immediately kept walking, acting like nothing happened and entered the class. A few seconds after taking his seat he watched the blonde make his way back in, tie fixed and face with a hint of red, but barely noticeable. He played back the scene that unfolded in the hall only a few minutes ago. He wasn't surprised that the girl was willing to make out with the blonde; he himself admitted that the blonde was attractive. What surprised him was the blonde doing that stunt on the first day of school. The act somewhat reminded him of himself, but for some reason it didn't fit the boy.

His thoughts were yet again interrupted when he felt something hit him and noticed a small ball of paper on the floor next to his desk. He bent down a picked it up, opening it as the teacher finally entered the class.

**Don't tell anyone what you saw.**

Before he could respond the teacher started the lesson, resulting in Aomine having to wait after school to talk to the blonde.

* * *

The last bell of the day finally rang and most of the students, and the teacher were out of the class in a few minutes. Soon the class was only a few students and the two at the back. Kise got up and was about to leave the class before he felt a hand grab his wrist.

"Oi, were do you think you're going." Aomine said obviously angry.

"Home" the blonde responded

"You're not leaving until you tell me about the bullshit you wrote on that paper. What? You didn't want me to tell anyone you were already banging someone?" he said mad but also curious of what the boy would say.

"So what if I am" the blonde said, neither accepting nor denying the accusation.

"Well, not my problem. But doesn't mean I wouldn't tell anyone." His face turning to a slight smirk

Blonde eyes narrowed "fine, what do I have to do prevent you from telling anyone?"Aomine thought about it for a minute before responding

"Do anything I tell you for the rest of the month"

Kise's eyes slightly widened at the demand before responding.

"No"

"Fine then, guess I'll just tell ev-"pale hands covered his mouth before he finished the sentence. Aomine watched as the boy battled with himself before making up his mind. The hand from his mouth was taken off and the blonde turned around. Heading out of the class he responded.

"Deal"

**Hello guys! Happy Aokise day. Thought it would be a great day to start this story. Tell me your thoughts about the fic, and I'm looking for a beta so if someone can, please PM me. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you like this chapter! Sorry I couldn't get it up any sooner. But updates will be up faster now! Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! All rights to the rightful author! **

**Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin**

Aomine was tired. He had had practice every morning and after school for the past week and now it was really taking a toll on him. He crawled out of bed and made his way downstairs. He was greeted by his mother cooking breakfast and his father sitting at the table reading a newspaper as he drank his coffee.

This was probably the only time of day where he would see his parents, since they both worked late and Aomine would already be asleep by the time they got home. He didn't mind though, he had gotten used to coming home to an empty house. Every now and then he would bring home someone for a quick fuck. He wasn't the type of guy to let them stay the night and by the time his parents got home they were already long gone.

As he finished his breakfast and he grabbed his school bag, which held his gym clothes, and said his good-byes to his parents. Leaving his house he started to walk to school.  
"Dai-chan"he heard a cheerful voice call his name. Turning around he watched as Sastuki ran to catch up to him. Once they were finally walking side by side they started to talk. Most of their conversation on the walk to school revolved around upcoming practices or other basketball related topics.

"I think we have a good team though, I'm really excited to see how you guys work together" Sastuki said happily. Aomine wasn't sure why the girl was excited. Sure, the first string team was probably made up of the best players in the school, but they were still no match for him.

"I wonder if Kise-kun will try out!" she continued. Aomine had almost forgotten about the pretty boy blonde. After yesterday he hadn't really thought about what had happened after school. He had to admit he was surprised that the boy accepted his request but he was also glad. For the next month he could order him around without worry. He would probably make the blonde do his homework every night for the next month or order him to wait in line for lunch while he relaxed on the roof, he couldn't wait.

"Huh, like that pretty boy would make it on the team, he probably couldn't even beat a third string." Aomine responded.

"Aw, Dai-chan don't be so mean to Kise-kun!" Sastuki whined after hearing Aomine's respond. As the two kept walking they soon could see the front gates of the school. As they made their way closer to it they noticed an unusual amount of girls crowding. A few minute later they arrived at the gates and finally saw what all the fuss was about. A long limo was parked at the front of the school and as the door opened Aomine caught a glance at who was inside, Kise Ryouta.  
He watched as the blonde made his way out of the limo and flashed a smile at his adoring fan girls.

"Oi, Kise don't forget I'm picking you up after school." a voice was heard from inside the limo and Aomine caught a glimpse of who it was. The man was wearing a black suit and seemed to be in his early twenties. He had light brown hair and blue eyes which made him look quite handsome. He watched as Kise responded cheerfully with a yes and closed the limo door as he said goodbye to the ma. Kise watched the car drive off, when it was out of sight he turned around and met stunning dark blue eyes. The two stared the other down until Aomine felt a tug on his uniform and look to see it was Sastuki.

"Bye, Dai-chan. I'm heading to class now" she said when he finally looked though the two weren't in the same class, their relationship was still strong as it had always been. They had been best friend for the longest time, since they were kids. He thought it was funny when they had gotten older how many people thought they were a couple. It's not that he didn't think Sastuki would be a good girlfriend, but he looked at her more as a sister than a lover, and he knew she felt the same.

Nodding, Aomine watched as the girl headed for the school with a few others from her class. As he turned back he saw that the group of girls had completely surrounded the blonde. Deciding he would just wait for class to talk to him he made his way inside as well.

* * *

Aomine walked into the class and took his usual seat at the back. He didn't bother talking to Kise since had walked into the class with many fan girls at his side. The morning went by fast and he didn't say much to the boy next to him. Soon lunch time came around and he stood from his seat. He watched the blonde took out a bento from his school bag and placed it in front of himself ready to eat. Before he could though, Aomine grabbed the chopsticks out of his hands and plopped one of the various things from the box into his mouth.

"This is really good" Aomine said as he continued to eat out of the blonde's bento.

"What do you want" Kise demanded.

"I was going to ask you to go but me some lunch but this will do" Aomine said as he picked up the box.

Grabbing the box out of the boys hands Kise guarded it protectively. Aomine almost laughed at the boys actions. 'Cute' he thought before he shook the thought out of his head. Did he really think the blonde was cute? He did admit the blonde had naturally good looks, but did he think the boy was someone he was interested in? Ignoring his thoughts Aomine focused on the matter at hand.

Aomine finally raised his two hand in defeat and said "Fine, fine. Just go get me something to eat at the cafeteria" he said as he pulled out a few hundred yen and placed it on the desk. His patience was starting to wear already and now all he wanted was lunch.

He watched as the boy looked at the yen before looking up at the blunette and said "why should I?"  
"Heh, funny." Aomine said clearly not amused. Leaning down he whispered into the blonde's ear. "You're really testing my patience you know. Keep it up and your secret will be out before you know it"

Feeling the boy shiver beneath his Aomine smirked in victory and stood up straight. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down at the blonde.

"Buy my lunch and meet me on the roof" he said before he headed to the stairs that lead to the roof of the school. Finally arriving Aomine smiled; this was one of the only places where he could truly relax and think clearly.

Though it was a bit old Aomine didn't mind. The roof was surrounded with a cement wall that came up to Aomine's waist, which meant he could easily look over to see the school grounds below. His favorite thing about the place was the old basketball court. The lines of the court itself were faded and the basketball nets were ripped after many years of use.

As he leaned against the wall next to the door leading to the roof he relaxed. The sun hit him and he closed his eyes about to drift off to sleep before he heard the door open.

"Hey, are you here?"He heard a voice say. Aomine's eyes shot open at the voice and looked up to see the blonde with one hand holding his bento and another holding a packaged onigiri.

"Here" said the boy before throwing the package to him. Aomine watched as the boy took a spot next to him and started to eat his bento. He was a bit surprised why the blonde had sat down with him.

"Aren't you going to go back to the class" Aomine asked wondering why the blonde was still there. He watched the blonde slightly blush at the comment before his face of in difference appeared on his face again.

"Can I not eat here?" Kise asked.

Laughing a bit Aomine responded "course not, but after yesterday I would assume you would want to avoid me"

The blonde said nothing

"So yesterday" Aomine started with a smirk on his face "I never thought you were into girls like that" he finished

What he was referring to was the type of girl Kise had been making out with. She was cute, but he would assume Kise would go for someone more, mature. Aomine would imagine Kise going for the type of girls he would go for, beautiful and big breasted.

"Huh, well I'm not interested in the type of girls that you are into, Aomine-kun" Kise responded. Aomine stopped eating the ongiri and turned his attention fully to the blonde.

"How do you know what type of girls I'm into?" He asked "better yet how do you know my name, I don't recall telling you it"  
He watched as the blondes eyes slightly widened and he stopped eating before he let his bangs cover his face. Looking down at the bento in his hand he answered Aomine's question.

"Don't flatter yourself" Kise started "some girls ate lunch with me yesterday and were asking me questions about my old school, so of course I asked about this school and I heard about you. 'Aomine Daiki the school playboy'" Kise responded and looked up to meet Aomine's eyes. Aomine mentally frowned at the explanation he was hoping for some indication from the blonde that he was slightly curious about him.

"They also told me you play around with many girls but are never serious about anyone." Kise said as he continued to eat his lunch.

"Hah,guess you could say that" Aomine said after he heard the comment.

They sat in silence as they finished there lunch and soon the blonde was got up and straightened up his uniform. Aomine as well got up and did the same. Kise made his way towards the door before he felt a firm hand grab his wrist.

"Let me go" Kise demanded but he soon felt a warm breath next to his ear. Aomine smirked at the response from the boy, how his whole body froze, he was starting to like teasing the blonde.

"don't you have someone else you could fuck around with?" Kise said bitterly

"why do you know so much about me? " Aomine said as he laughed at the comment.

It was true, he did have other people he could do this with but the difference was everyone else would submit to this kind of teasing easily unlike the blonde. He pulled the boys wrist and soon Kise was against the wall with one of Aomine's hands blocking Kise from the door. "Could it be that your interested in me?" he asked as a smirk crossed his face.

"Me? Interested in you?" Kise said with a laugh. "Sorry but the only reason I'm here is because I hoped you would forget about yesterday, Aomine-kun"  
Aomine felt a slight stab at the comment.

"Really? Well that doesn't seem to be the case right now does it" Aomine said as he leaned in to whisper into the blondes ear. He could feel the boy shiver beneath him again and he continued.

"You're turned on right now"

"Your wrong" Kise shot back

"Am I? If I ordered you to make out with me right now would you hesitate?" He asked knowing the blonde wouldn't.  
Leaning down Aomine looked into the blondes eyes and was about to capture those soft lips before they heard the roof door open again.

"Dai-chan?" He heard Sastuki ask.

"Fuck" Aomine murmured before turning toward the voice and taking his hand off the wall that had been blocking the shorter boy.

"What is it Sastuki?" He demanded pushing both his hands in his pocket as he did so. If the girl had seen what they were just about to do she hadn't said anything about it.

"I just wanted to tell you there is going to be a small meeting after school with the first strings" she informed him.

"Damn, I thought that we were going to go home after school, I have to tell Misa not to come over then" he said as he followed the girl off the roof with so much as a look at the blonde he had left behind.

As he walked down the stairs he thought about what had just happened on the roof. 'This month's going to be fun' he thought.

**Hoped you guys liked it! The next chapter will be up very soon, I'm hoping to move along their relationship a bit faster! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Another Update! Hope you guys like this chapter, expect to see another one soon and the rating will probably be changing soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; all rights go to the rightful Author.**

It was finally Friday and Kise was more than glad that the week was coming to a close. He was currently in his kitchen making something to eat before he headed to school. In the morning his parents were already gone by the time he woke up and most of time he was the only one at home. Both his older sisters had already moved out and were living on their own. Hearing a honk from the driveway Kise finished his breakfast, grabbed his gym and school bag and left.

Outside was parked a long black limo. Kise opened the door of the limo and sat down. Inside waiting him was a man in his early twenties with brown hair and blue eyes. He smiled at the blonde and greeted him.

"Ohayo, Kise-kun" the man said.

"Ohayo, Toma-kun" Kise replied to his manager.

Since he had started school almost every day Toma-kun would drive him to school and pick him up. The reason was because usefully after school he had a modeling job and it was easier to be picked up from the school. As for in the morning Kise had insisted that he didn't need a ride but Toma wouldn't take no for an answer.

Kise leaned back in the seat and thought about the week's events. The first couple of days of school had been anything short of a living hell and it was all because of one boy, Aomine Daiki. After Aomine had blackmailed him into doing things for him; Kise decided it would be better to try to make friends with the boy, but sadly it didn't turn out the way he wanted.

Kise recalled the time on the roof where Aomine had been whispering dirty thing to him and he started to blush. He had never met someone so up front about being interested in him. The way the boy had pinned him to the wall and ordered him to make out with him. If they hadn't been interrupted Kise probably would have.

"Were here" he heard his manager say

Snapping out of his previous thoughts Kise looked out the window and realized they were indeed already at his school. Biding the man goodbye he grabbed his bags and exited the limo. Yet again he was greeted with a hoard of girls and it took him a few minutes to pry them off. He made his way to his class as he continued to recall the week.

After the encounter on the roof Kise had tried to avoid Aomine the best he could. It's not that he wasn't attracted to the boy, quite the opposite but he didn't like the way the boy could whisper in his ear and he would immediately fall for him. For the past two day he actually succeeded not talking to the boy as much. The only real conversation was when Aomine asked him to do his homework for him.

Finally arriving in the class he stepped inside only hoping that he would be able to go through one more day of avoiding Aomine.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Aomine headed to the gym for after school practice. As he entered he noticed a familiar mop of blonde hair talking to some third strings at one end of the gym. Walking over to the bench, where Sastuki was currently sitting, he dropped his school bag next to it. He had noticed that Kise was trying to avoid him for the past couple day and it annoyed him. No one ignored Aomine Daiki.

"Oi, what's going on" Aomine asked the pink hair girl. She looked up from her clipboard and followed Aomine's gaze to the end of the gym and saw exactly what he was referring to.

"Oh, Kise-kun is going to try out for the team today. He asked the coach and he said it was fine." She said "but he only has this practice to show off his skills because games start next week." She finished as she put down the clipboard and stood up.

"Huh, like he would even make it." Aomine scoffed. When he first tried out it only took him the first practice to make the team, but he was an exception. The other freshmen had to go to all three tryouts and in the end, none of them made it. Aomine could hardly imagine the blonde making the team with just one practice. Sastuki blew into her whistle, getting the attention of all the players in the gym and motioned for them to come over.

"Welcome everyone, today we will be playing a scrimmage game against third and second strings. The first strings can sit out this one." She said as she picked up the clipboard and read the names of the team members on each team.

"Momoi- san, were missing one player" a player from the third string team informed her.

"Oh, don't worry I have someone that will fill the spot." She said as she motioned to the blonde that had been standing to the side to come over.

"Everyone, this is Kise Ryouta- kun he will be a new player on this team." She told the players. "Since he just transferred in and missed tryouts we will be having this little scrimmage game to see if he's cut out to be a first, second or third string."

The other players nodded at Sastuki's explanation and made their way to different sides of the court, ready for the game. Aomine sat on the sidelines with the other first strings leaning against the wall as he watched the players on the court get ready for the game. Hearing the whistle being blown again the ball was thrown up into the air and the players jumped.

Immediately the ball was grabbed by a second string player and he started to dribble it to the other side of the court. Aomine watched as the player quickly passed all the third string players and was about to shoot. Before he could though, the blonde was in front of him.

He watched as the second string faked shooting and instead did a layup.

For the remainder of the first half the second strings scored basket after basket. By half time the score was 34-6 in favor of the second string. By this time Aomine had not even bother in watching how the game would turn out. He was hoping for the blonde to show at least some sort of skill that would surprised him, but no such luck.

For Kise the game had started out pretty good, he wanted to observe his opponents and work with the other third strings instead of him only scoring. The problem was that most of his teammates were either scared of the ball or were bad at keeping the ball once they had gotten it. Some of them weren't bad and had at least managed to score a few baskets in the first half. But he had been holding back the whole time and was starting to get tried. He looked over to the second string bench he could heard some of the players.

"Hah, so much for the new player, I bet he could even score if we handed the ball to him." He heard someone say.

"Ya, by the end of the game we could probably double our points, maybe triple." Another said as they all laughed.

At hearing the statements Kise's eyes narrowed. 'Tch, bastards' he thought as he made his way to his teammates on the bench. They all huddled around and Kise could see many of them were at their limit, already panting and tired.

"Okay, I have a plan." He said "all you guys have to do is pass me the ball when you get it"

The second half started and immediately the second string had control of the ball. Kise blocked the player from passing him and soon knocked the ball out of his hands. Grabbing it, he dribbled the ball down the court, but was soon blocked by one of the other players. Kise faked shooting and instead did a layup, which had been one of the moves he had watched one of the second string players previously do. Landing on his two feet he turned around and smiled at the other players slightly shocked faces.

"That little shit" Aomine whispered from the sidelines as his saw the blondes smiling face, Kise had been holding back.

Kise started to score point after point with layups, three pointers, and dunks. As the game started to come to an end a timeout was called with only a minute left and the third string player nearly catching up with 42-40 in favor of second strings. Kise was surprised when some of the third strings had finally gotten some confidence and scored some baskets during the second half as well.

Aomine had been watching the whole time and was pissed. He noticed how Kise and his teammates were smiling and patting each other on their backs. It made him mad, they were being too touchy with the boy and he didn't like it. He was the only one who could make Kise smile or to tease him. Getting up from his spot next to the wall he head over to Sastuki.

"Put me in" he demanded

"But Dai-chan there's only one min-"she started before she was cut off again.

"Don't care, just put me in" he said to her

Kise was feeling pretty confident going into the last minute. His teammates had finally started to show their skills and with only a minute to go they might have a chance.

"Player change" he heard and turned to see who was changing in. He was met with someone he wasn't expecting, Aomine Daiki. The whistle was blown and the Kise's team had the ball, he started to dribble to the end of the court and scored within seconds. Turning back he noticed that Aomine had barely been able to catch up to him. 'So much for being worried' he thought.

They were finally leading with 42-43 and with less than a minute to go Kise was starting to become confident. The second strings passed the ball to Aomine and Kise watched as the blunette made his way down the court. Kise quickly stood in front of the boy blocking him from passing. He smirked at the taller boy, as to say

**'Game over. I won. '**

The clock counted down and Kise knew there was nothing Aomine could do. Aomine took the ball and threw it; Kise's eyes widened as the ball hit the backboard and went in.

"Don't get ahead of yourself" he said as the blonde watched his with wide eyes.

The whistle blew and Kise watched the players soon filed out of the gym, grabbing their bags and headed to the changing room. Aomine also left the court and headed over to where Sastuki was.

"Hey, wanna go to Maji Burger?" he heard Aomine ask the pink haired girl.

"Aw, sorry Dai-chan I already have plans" she apologized to the taller boy.

Kise slowly snapped out of his daze and headed to where he had left his school bag. He could help but feel a bit happy about what had just happened. He had never seen a shot like that before and it gave him shivers as he recalled it. Even though he didn't like the boy he couldn't help but smile about how high Aomine's skill level was. He wanted to see more.

Making his way to the changing room Kise changed out of his shorts and back into his school uniform. Almost everyone had left already and the changing room was nearly empty. As Kise was mid way through changing out of his uniform he heard the door open again and turned to see who it was. He saw a sweaty Aomine make his way to the locker that held his change of clothes.

Kise wasn't one to stare but he could help but take a look at the boy, thankfully his back was to the blonde. He watched as the boy striped his shirt and Kise noticed Aomine lean muscles.

'Damn, why does a bastard like him get such an amazing body like that' Kise thought. Finally finishing changing Kise was about to leave the changing room.

"Oi" Kise heard a husky voice say, and he knew who it was. Turning he was meet with a very appealing sight. Aomine was in the middle of changing. His school dress shirt was completely unbuttoned which showed off his whole upper body and his pants were a bit unzipped.

"Yes" Kise said as he tried to keep his eyes on Aomine's eyes.

"What are you doing after this?" Aomine asked as he continued to dress.

"Nothing really, why?" Kise asked the boy. Today was one of the only days where he didn't have modeling after school. He had informed his manager beforehand that he would be trying out for the team today which meant that he was free.

"Wanna grab something to eat?" Aomine asked finally fully dressed and grabbed his bags

"Sure" Kise said as he thought it wouldn't hurt to get something to eat with the boy, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. It's just to get the story moving along and don't worry next chapter will be good! We get a more possessive Aomine and things get a little more heated.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: BoyXBoy**

**Disclaimer****: I own nothing! All rights go to the author!**

* * *

Aomine finally sat down with a tray in his hand. In the seat across from him was a cheerful blonde smiling as he also sat down in the booth. They were now eating dinner in Maji burger. He was quite surprised that the blonde had agreed to the request after what had happened this week, but then again he guess it was because Kise was trying to be nice. Either that or he had nothing else to do on a Friday night.

Aomine wondered if the blonde hated him, considering what had happened this week he wouldn't blame him. The blonde had been an easy tease and he wondered how much Kise was willing to endure. It turned him on a little, at the thought that the blonde would have listened to him that day on the roof.

"Damn, Satsuki" he thought. If only it had been a few minute later that would have been fine.

"So when did you start playing basketball" Aomine asked as he popped a fry into his mouth. He watched the blonde somewhat hesitated before he responded.

"I started when I was in middle school, second year." he said. The information slightly surprised Aomine. Of course for him he had been naturally gifted, but considering that the boy had only started a couple of years ago he had to admit the boy was good. Really good. Though he was surprised he didn't show it in his face only nodding to Kise's answer.

"Now I get to ask you a question" Kise said with a smile on his face. Aomine looked at the boy and smirked, so Kise wanted to play. "Fine" Aomine responded as he waited for the blonde to ask him a question.

"That girl, ahh Momoi I think it was; who is she to you? A fuck buddy? Or girlfriend?" the blonde asked. Aomine slightly laughed at the statement, he looked at the blondes face trying to find something in those amber eyes, but Kise only went on eating as he waited for Aomine's answer. "Girlfriend?"

Aomine asked before he responded "No, even though Satsuki does look like the type of girls I'm into were just friends. I've known her my whole life, she's more like a sister." he finished. He watched the blonde just nod at the response.

"Now my turn" Aomine said as he took a sip of his drink. "Who's that man who dropped you off the other day?" Kise almost laughed at the question "you noticed" he asked a smirk playing on his face.

Aomine realized that he had just told the blonde he had noticed him arriving to school. "Tch, course I did, with you getting dropped off in that huge ass limo, who wouldn't" Aomine said back slightly irritated.

"Who is he? A rich guy you're fucking to get some cash out of?" the tanned boy asked.

At the statement Kise slightly furrowed his eyebrows. 'Of course not, who did he think I was a whore?' Kise thought as he looked over at a smirking Aomine. He wasn't going to back down; he knew the boy was just teasing him. His expression soon turned back into a smile as looked up to Aomine.

"And if he was?" Kise said leaning forward as he propped his two elbows on the table as he rested his head on his hands.

Aomine knew that the blonde wasn't being serious, but even so he was slightly mad at the thought that the blonde might be playing around with men like that. He leaned forward so that their faces were only inches apart now. "I would call you a little slut" he answered.

He watched the blonde pushed back from the table with a small blush. "tch, well I'm not, he's only my manager" he said as he continued to eat his meal. Aomine was glad about the blonde's response, but also raised an eyebrow at it.

'Manager? Why would he need something like that?' he thought "why do-" he started before the blonde stopped him, "Nice try, but it's my turn" he said with a smile.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" he asked trying not to blush. In truth Kise had never been this up front like this before. Then again he had never met some like Aomine before.

"No" Aomine simply said back "I don't have a _girlfriend_." He said back, making sure to say 'girlfriend' slower than the other word to tell Kise he didn't have a girlfriend but maybe something else. His little plan work as he noticed how the blonde's eyes narrowed at after hearing the answer. Before the boy could ask again he interrupted him.

"So answer my question now, why do you have a manager?' Aomine asked

"Well he's..." Kise trailed off still a bit unsure if he wanted to tell Aomine that he was a model. "He's my manager because I'm a model" the blonde said knowing the boy would eventually find out.

He heard a whistle from the other side of the table and looked up to see a smirking Aomine. "Damn a model, that pretty hot" Aomine stated like it was a natural thing to say.

Kise again had to suppress a blush. It wasn't that he hadn't had anyone hit on him before but the way Aomine did it was completely different.

Because he was a model he had been asked out many times before but unlike Aomine the women or men that asked him out were not as up front as Aomine. The girls would probably give him some homemade chocolates and confess to him and the men would usually try to buy the most expensive things for him. Though, Aomine hadn't done any of that Kise couldn't help but be drawn to the boy. How the boy would dominate him and order him around. it sounded kind of kinky but Kise somewhat liked it.

Snapping out of his thoughts he turned his attention back to Aomine and realized that the blunette was waiting for him to ask his question. He already knew what he was going to ask ' if Aomine had anyone he was _doing_ it with.'

His last question was answered, but it was what Aomine implied in it that forced him to ask this question. He knew the boy was probably playing around with other girls, maybe other guy, but he wanted to confirm that. It also made him wonder if he was just another person to fuck around with before the boy got bored and move on. He could tell by Aomine's reaction to the last answer that the boy at least had some interest in him. But what was he to Aomine?

Kise knew he was over thinking the situation too much given that he had only met the boy this week. Of course the blunette didn't have any feeling for him, they barely knew each other. But one thing Kise did know was that he did have a bit of an attraction to the boy. Whether that may just be lust or something more.

"I guess I have to be more specific about the next question" he started before he took a sip of his drink "do you have anyone you're fucking at the moment" Kise finally asked knowing he was being as blunt as possible.

Aomine laughed a little at the statement but answered anyway. For the first couple of weeks of school he had to admit he had been a bit sex deprived. Since the summer had consisted mostly of him playing basketball or spending time with Satsuki. Now though, he only played around the day he didn't have anything going on.

"Yea, a few people" Aomine said with a knowing smirk "but don't worry I could always make some time for you, if you're interested" Aomine said in a low seductive voice.

The blonde felt a bit of jealously at the response. "It's my turn now" Aomine said as he finished the last of his meal. "When did you lose your virginity" Aomine asked Kise almost choke on one of the fries.

Seriously?

Kise was a bit taken back at the question. The reason being was because he couldn't answer the question. In truth Kise hadn't lost his virginity yet.

'Damn what was he going to say?' he thought as he took a sip of his drink. Sure Kise had played around with others before but he had never going past kissing or small touches. He knew the boy in front of him would laugh if he told the truth, of course he would after all the remarks and suggestive comment the two exchanged.

Taking a deep breath Kise decided it would be now or never.

"Well, I've actua-" he started to say before he was interrupted.

"Kise?" the person asked and Kise looked from the booth he was sitting at. He was met with green orbs that were covered with frames that fit the boys face well.

"Midorimacchii!" Kise said, completely forgetting about the previous conversation he had had with Aomine.

* * *

"I didn't know you were in the area Kise?" the green haired boy asked.

"Well actually I live in Tokyo now, I moved here for high school" the blonde said cheerfully a wide smile gracing his face.

"I'm so glad to see you again Midorimacchi!" he finished.

"Hn, Yeah you too" the green haired boy said

"Shin-chan!" the black-haired boy said "Who is this blonde? Are you cheating on me?"

"What are you talking about Takao?" Midorima asked a little annoyed.

"Kise-kun was it?" the boy said turning and glaring at the blonde. "How do you know Shin-chan? and why are you calling him a cute nickname? only I can do that!" the boy all but yelled at the blonde .

Aomine also waited for the response from the blonde. 'How did they know each other?' he thought

"M-Midorimacchi and I are just friends from middle school." Kise stuttered, somewhat scared at the look Takao was giving him at the moment.

"Shin-chan! I-is this your ex?" Takao said with crocodile tears starting to appear in his eyes. the statement made everyone focus their attention at the teary-eyed boy.

"a-are you guys back together now? I don't blame you, he's cute an-" Takao continued on before he was interrupted by a loud sound. It was caused by Aomine putting down his drink a little too loudly.

"oi, Kise who is he to you?" the blunette demanded. Kise was slightly taken back at the question. He almost smiled when he realized Aomine was a bit jealous at the statement.

"Oh, Midorimacchi is just a friend from middle school. he moved away during second year though." the blonde said simply.

"S-so you guys were never together?" Takao said finally wiping away his tiny tears.

"No, I would never go out with an idiot like Kise" the green haired boy said.

"Mou, don't be so mean!" Kise said pretending to be hurt.

"so is this your boyfriend?" Takao said as he continued to eat his food. Kise followed Takao's eyes and realized he was referring to Aomine. Kise was slightly surprised at the question but quickly hid his embarrassment and answered.

"No, Aomine -kun is just a friend from school" Kise said staring anywhere but at Aomine . Trying to steer the conversation away from the topic Kise asked a question as well.

"But I didn't know that Midorimacchi had a boyfriend! How long have you guys been together"

"We're not together"

"Huh, but I thoug-" Kise started to say

"Don't say that Shin-chan" Takao said to boy before he turned to Kise "he's just shy"

"Whatever" Midorima said as he rolled his eyes. "let's just go" he said as he pulled Takao along with him to another booth.

"by the way Kise, did you tell Kagami you're in Tokyo now?" Midorima asked. Aomine turned to see what the blonde would say. He didn't know who that was or how this person was related to Kise. His eyes slightly narrowed at the sight of Kise, the blonde was smiling. Genuinely smiling at the mention of this person's name.

"No, I wait til I see Kagamicchi myself" the blonde said happily before waving a good bye to Midorima. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind, Aomine tried to tell himself he didn't care. The blonde model was just someone to entertain him. Why should he care about Kise relations with other people?

"Should we head home now?" Kise suggested and Aomine suddenly realized they were alone again. Without an answer Aomine got up and threw out his garbage as Kise follow closely behind.

Once they were outside they started to walk home. The two walked in silence for a few minutes before a small ringing started coming from Kises bag. Realizing it was his phone Kise pulled it out and checked the message he had gotten. It was from one of the first years that he had exchanged number with earlier. Aomine leaned over when he saw Kise looking at his phone.

"oi, give me your phone" Aomine ordered

"huh?" Kise said a bit surprised at the sudden demand.

"I said give me your phone. That's an order Kise" Aomine repeated, annoyance clearly heard in his voice.

Deciding it wasn't that big of a deal Kise handed the phone over. A few minutes later the phone was thrown back at the blonde. Catching it Kise looked through his phone and realized all the numbers he had gotten from his team mates earlier were deleted.

"Hey! Why did you delete all the new numbers?" The phone yelled at the blunette.

"Tch, shut up" Aomine said back to the whining blonde. Kise would've kept complaining when he noticed something. A new contact had been added to his phone. Aomine Daiki. It read. Smiling Kise slipped his phone back into his pocket and continued to walk along side Aomine.

"This is my stop." Kise said as they stood in front of this house. Turning to leave Kise was stopped with a hand on his wrist.

"You didn't answer my question yet" Aomine said. Kise froze at the statement. Shit. He remembered.

"So? Are you going to answer it" Aomine asked. Kise wasn't sure what to do. Turning around Kise tried to mask his nervousness with a fake smile.

"Ah, what was it again?" Kise asked hoping to stall a bit more.

"When did you lose your virginity?" Aomine asked with a smirk.

"Or better yet, have you lost your virginity yet" Aomine waited for a response but what he got wasn't what he was expecting.

The blonde had leaned forward and pulled Aomine's school tie down, causing the taller teen to be pulled down into an unexpected kiss. He felt the blondes tongue push against his lips waiting to be granted access. Though he was caught by surprise Aomine soon caught on and dominated the kiss instead pushing his own tongue into the blonde's month.

As the Kise was broken Aomine didn't let the blonde go just yet and he pulled the boy back for another steamy kiss, exploring Kise's mouth thoroughly this time.

"nhh" the blonde moaned and soon pulled away. As the kiss was broken a string of saliva still connected the two. Pulling back Kise was slightly short of breath and an evident blush was on his cheeks, where as Aomine stood there with a happy smirk on his face.

"Does that answer your question?" Kise asked before he turned and headed towards house not sparing the blunette another look. Aomine watched the blonde leave, leaving him alone. He couldn't help but smirk wider as he pushed his two hands in his pocket.

"Yea, it does. And I'll make sure I'll be the one to change it" he murmured to himself before he started to walk home.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! I would love to read your thoughts about it! I will be updating sooner now and new chapter will be a bit of a jealous Kise. **


	5. Chapter 5

The weekend went by fast, too fast if you asked Kise. Luckily Kise had been able to forget about the incident on Friday relatively easily. He had a lot of homework to catch up on plus he had few photo shoots, which kept him beyond busy throughout the weekend. But now it was Monday which meant school, fan girls and _him._

Rolling up to the school the blonde exited the limo and was once again greeted with fan girls.

'_Don't these girls ever get tired_?' he thought as he tried to get away.

After a while Kise escaped and made his way to class. Finally arriving, he let his eyes scan over the room until he spotted a mop of dark blue hair resting on the desk next to his. As Kise approached his desk he glanced over to see the boy peacefully sleeping on his desk. Arms supporting his head as he rested. Slipping into his seat, Kise took out his notebook and focused on something other than the sleeping bluenette next to him.

Soon the bell rang, and surprisingly Aomine hadn't awoken by the loud noise. Kise wasn't sure if he should be relived or annoyed about it. Eventually the teacher started the lesson and he forgot about his pervious thoughts.

Sometime during second period Aomine was awoken by their history teacher. The man had slammed the meter stick he was holding on the teacher's desk and yelled across the class room at the boy. Slowly but surely Aomine woke up from the noise and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Kise had to admit the scene was somewhat cute, how he looked so innocent waking up. Though, it didn't last long when the teacher continued to yell.

"Aomine, I will not tolerate you sleeping in my class" the teacher said as glared at the basketball player. The blonde thought for sure the boy would get a detention, but somehow Aomine talked his way out of one.

'_Sly bastard_' he thought, but he was sure he would've probably tried to do the same thing if he was caught sleeping. Not that he would in the first place.

Soon lunch rolled around and everyone grabbed their lunches and formed little groups around the class. Kise slowly got up hoping to escape the classroom befor-

"Kise" he heard a husky voice say when he was in the door way of the class. Turning around slowly the blonde smiled.

"Is there something you need, Aomine-kun" he asked knowing his plan of escaping had failed.

Before the bluenette could say anything though a girl burst through the doorway Kise was standing in, successfully pushing him out of the way. Kise watched as the girl approached the tanned boy without acknowledging him.

She walked up to Aomine and clung onto the boys arms. Kise couldn't really hear what the two were saying but he did notice how the girl leaned closer to the tanned boy and how Aomine placed an arm around her waist as she did so. Kise tried not to stare at the pair but he couldn't help but be a bit annoyed. The girl was small and cute, she had wavy hair that fell to her shoulders and more importantly she had huge breast. Just Aomine's type.

Kise didn't notice when Aomine released the girl and headed over toward him, only until the tanned boy was in front of him did he snap out of his thoughts. He watched as the boy pulled out a few hundred yen and tossed it to him. Catching them Kise knew what Aomine wanted him to do, go by some lunch.

"Meet me on the roof, pretty boy." Aomine said as he passed him and exited it.

Kise exited as well and headed to the cafeteria to buy lunch for the boy. Everything seemed fine, Aomine was treating him normally. Kise wasn't sure how to take it, was that a good or bad thing? Did Aomine want to forget about the kiss, or was he not saying anything because he actually cared about his relationship with him. Kise highly doubted the latter option; of course Aomine didn't care about their relationship. If he had, he wouldn't be such an ass all the time.

As he finished buying Aomine lunch, he pulled out some more money to buy himself lunch as well. He hadn't had time to make lunch this morning. When he was finished buying the two lunches he headed towards the roof. Once he had reached the top of the stairs that lead to the roof he pushed the door open. He was greeted with a sweaty Aomine dunking a basketball into the old basket. The bluenette hung on the rim for a few seconds before he let go and landed on his two feet.

The boy was still wearing his school uniform, which consisted of a button up shirt a sweater and some black pants. Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead Aomine walked towards the blonde.

"Wanna play?" the boy asked. The simple question surprised Kise. Play with Aomine? He remembered back to his defeat on Friday. How he had wanted to play him again and now was his chance.

"Sure" Kise said as he loosened his tie and pulled it off along with his uniform jacket. Placing the two lunches down Kise walked towards the court.

"Bring it" he said

* * *

The two sat against the wall of the roof, slightly out of breath. There short one-on-one was over and the winner was obvious. Aomine had crushed Kise, but despite losing Kise was smiling. Aomine might be asshole but one thing Kise couldn't say was that the boy wasn't good at basketball. Aomine was probably one of the best players he had ever played.

He turned his head to the bluenette and watched him unwrap the lunch he had bought for him. Deciding it was probably due time to eat as well Kise pulled out the lunch he had bought. The two ate in silence; despite it being quite it wasn't awkward between them.

Again Kise's mind started to wonder and he couldn't help but question why Aomine hadn't brought up anything about Friday night. Did Aomine think that little of it that it wasn't worth mentioning?

'_No, it's best to drop this._' Kise told himself.

"Oi" Kise heard and snapped out of the thought. He turned to see Aomine staring at him.

"What the fuck are you thinking about?" the tanned boy asked.

"Ah, it-it's nothing" he said trying not to sound as flustered as he was. The blonde watched Aomine simply smirk and go back to eating his lunch.

"So when did you start playing basketball" Kise asked while he focused his attention onto the lunch in front of him.

"Since I was a kid" Aomine said "Satsuki and I always used to go to a park near our houses and play street ball with the teenagers there"

Kise looked up to see a faint smile on the boy's lips before it was replaced by a mask of indifference. Before he could ask another question the bell rang.

"I guess we should head back" Kise said as the two headed back down to the class.

* * *

The next two days went by pretty fast. Kise slowly became more comfortable with the bluenette. Though they weren't the best of friend, he had to admit Aomine wasn't that bad. The two would usually play a quick one-on-one before they ate they're lunches.

Their relationship had gotten better and Kise was happy to see the bluenette open up. He had actually found out quite a bit about the boy during their little conversations, despite Aomine not being a social person.

The tanned boy used to attend a middle school called Teikou, he had also played on the basketball team there as a power forward. The only thing that bothered him was that Aomine hadn't said anything about the kiss.

"Oi, Kise hurry up" he heard Aomine say as the blunette waited for him to finish packing his notebooks into his bag. It was already Wednesday and the two were heading to practice.

Grabbing his bag Kise and Aomine made their way to the gym for practice. Quickly changing into their basketball short the two joined the rest of the team.

"Okay, everyone." Satsuki started. "I would like to make an announcement." She said and then turned her gaze towards Kise.

"I would like to welcome a new addition to our first string team." She said as she held up a uniform. "Kise-kun" she gestured to the boy and Kise looked at her, shocked for a few seconds before he made his way to retrieve the black uniform.

"Welcome to the team" she said as his teammates clapped and congratulated him.

"Thank you, everyone" he said smiling widely as the boys crowded around him. Kise looked up to see a small smile grace Aomine face; he quickly looked away before the two could make eye contact.

Despite Aomine not congratulating him personally, he could tell the boy was happy for him. Shortly after, practice started and the team began their daily training.

* * *

"Good practice today" Kise' he heard Sakurai say as they finally finished changing.

The changing room was already half empty when the blonde had finished changing. He had notice Aomine leave a couple of minutes ago and guess the boy was probably walking home already. Saying good bye to his remaining teammates Kise exited the changing room and started to head to his locker. Turning the corner Kise noticed someone standing next to his locker. Upon getting closer he notice who it was, Aomine. Kise was a bit surprised as to why the bluenette was there.

"Finally, took you long enough" Aomine said as he pushed of the locker he had been leaning on. Kise gave him a look of confusion as he opened his locker and pulled out the things he needed.

'_Had Aomine been waiting for him_?' he thought, and was about to ask the question when he was interrupted.

"Hurry up, it's getting dark outside" Aomine said as Kise finished up at his locker.

Smiling Kise said "Okay, Aomine-cchi"

"What did you call me?" Aomine asked. Kise wasn't sure if the boy was flustered or angry but he smiled none the less.

"You don't like it?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "I only give nicknames to people I respect." He explained.

"Tch, it sounds stupid" Aomine said, which made Kise feel a bit sad. "But if it will make you hurry up then I don't really care" Aomine finished.

Aomine didn't see the small smile that graced Kise's face as he ran to catch up to the taller boy. The blonde knew it was Aomine's way of telling him he accepted the nickname.

_'I could fall in love with someone like this.'_

Kise thought as they made their way home.

* * *

**That's it! Sorry that i haven't been able to update sooner. This chapter was basically to move the story along and finally Kise is calling Aomine Aomine-cchi. So cute! Anyways I hope you guys liked it and please tell me anything mistakes I made with grammar also i would love to hear you thoughts about the chapter. **

**Next chapter will be up soon! **


End file.
